


Morning Sexxxxx

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just basically short Muke smut (morning sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sexxxxx

Michael moaned, a smile coming to his face when Luke pulled him closer, the alarm went off one hour ago, Michael who had the day off had just listened to Luke calling Calum saying he wouldn't be saying he didn't sleep well that night and wouldn't be able to focus at all during practise

"You shouldn't lie to Calum Luke"

"I didn't lie," the blond answered as he slid into his boyfriends tight heat, kissing the back of Michael's neck when he heard him let out a moan, his fingers lacing together with his and squeezing tightly as Luke started to rock back and forth.

"Well it wasn't the truth." Michael moaned as he pushed back.

"Of course it was." Luke groaned as he thrust forwards. "I didn't sleep well as I spent the night fucking you and won't be able to focus as what we did will just play in my mind until I see you again."

"You're insatiable Hemmings. Oh fuck!"

"When I have you like this in my bed who can blame me." Luke panted as he sped up with his thrusts as he felt Michael getting closer, his hand letting go of Michael's and moving it down to the younger man's cock where he tugged and squeezed it gently causing Michael to come, shouting out his name and coming all over his hand while he spilled all he had in Michael.

"Nothing like a nice morning fuck." Luke whispered kissing the back of Michael's ear.

After a few minutes of cuddling Michael got out of bed and shivered before moving over and wrapping himself in Luke's dressing gown.

"You are always cold Michael."

"How thin I am of course I am. You have meat and muscle on you so you don't feel it as much. Besides when in bed with you I don't get to sleep wearing much."

"You do, you always get into bed wearing pyjama bottoms and a top."

Michael turned to face his blond boyfriend who had kicked the covers off him and was laying flat on his back, hands behind his head, his cock starting to harden again as he looked Michael up and down. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You are getting hard again."

"I know that, it's your fault really for looking how you do. So seeing as it is your fault and we have nowhere we need to be today what are you going to do about it?"

In answer Michael just smiled and loosened the dressing gown, letting it drop to the floor as he joined Luke back on the bed, covering them both up.


End file.
